This invention concerns a laminated film for packaging suitable in the production of flexible containers such as flexible pouches, laminate tubes, cups, cartons, composite cans, bag-in-boxes, etc. that contain contents such as cosmetics or contents having flavoring ingredients such as foodstuffs, soft drinks and cosmetics. More specifically, this invention relates to a laminated film, capable of being manufactured into a container of high heat seal strength and impact strength, which film preserves cosmetics and the flavoring ingredients of the contents by reducing adsorption, penetration and permeation of the cosmetics and flavoring ingredients into the container to a degree as low as possible.
Flexible containers for contents such as cosmetics and flavoring ingredients, such as various foodstuffs and soft drinks, have been widely used. An example is a packaging bag prepared from a composite film comprising a plurality of layers of plastic films which may include metal foil, such as laminated aluminum, by applying a heat seal to the circumferential side edge of the film in thereof the shape of a bag.
The packaging bag of this type generally utilized so far has an innermost layer usually made of a polyolefin such as polyethylene and polypropylene. However, the flavoring ingredients of the contents filled in the packaging bag are adsorbed to the polyolefin, and penetrate and permeate the polyolefin of the innermost layer. A metal foil such as aluminum foil may be inserted as an intermediate layer for preserving the flavoring ingredients, but delamination may possibly result, in which the flavoring ingredients penetrate as far as the surface of the metal foil to defoliate the polyolefin layer from the surface of the metal foil.